the_swift_n_speedy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
This page is WIP and needs some edits in order to be complete. The info on this page may be incorrect- -TryyalAzureboarder- "This shouldn't be much of a challenge." ―Sonic the Hedgehog, Swift N' Speedy, season 1, Episode 1 Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as Dr. Sonny Maurice Hedgehog in the upcoming Swift N' Speedy Breakdown, is one of the main characters in the series. He first appeared in the first episode of Swift N' Speedy, battling Dr. Eggman until Pero appeared through a portal. He was straight-forward in his missions and had a cocky, submissive side, Similar to his video game counterpart. He hails from the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame series, published by SEGA. His appearance includes a mainly blue body, white gloves and socks, green eyes, and red shoes with a white strap and gold chain. He has appeared in every episode of the original Swift N' Speedy. Powers and Abilities Sonic the Hedgehog's most unique trait is that he can run at speeds over the speed of light. He can also roll up into a spiky ball, allowing him to roll into enemies. In this form, he can quickly bash into enemies when mid-air. Using this tactic, dubbed the "Homing Attack," he can defeat many enemies at once. He is also very athletic, able to swing from poles, wall jump, and grind on rails with ease. Since he is so athletic, he can deliver powerful kicks and punches all at an impressive pace. Character Relations Tails the Fox. '''Sonic's best friend who also hails from the same game series. He has been a dear friend to Sonic ever since his first appearance in the videogame, "Sonic the Hedgehog 2." '''Pero. One of Sonic's friends in Swift N' Speedy. They met with Pero attempting to recover his ring, and after a fierce battle, Sonic learned that Pero was the original possessor of the Ring that he had seen with Dr. Eggman. Afterwords, he and Pero worked together to warn the 5 Guardians of Dr. Eggman's intentions. Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic's friendly rival from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. He and Knuckles have fought several times, usually with the Chaos Emeralds on the line, but they've always resolved their differences. Shadow the Hedgehog. Another rival of Sonic from the Sonic Adventure 2 videogame. He was used by Dr. Eggman to gather the Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to rule the world. He and Sonic have clashed a few times. Ultimately, he helped Sonic save the world from destruction. 'Appearances' Sonic has appeared in every episode of Swift N' Speedy. In the first episode, he appeared fighting Dr. Eggman until Pero appeared. He was then attacked by Pero, as Pero thought he had his Ring of Despair. After the battle, they cleared things up and realised that Dr. Eggman was to blame. Sonic volenteered to help him in his quest, and they were friends ever since. In episode 2, he helped Pero purge the Maverick Virus from Luzi's system, defeating Mavs on the way that were also infected with the same virus.